poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sci-Mary's effort
This is how Sci-Mary's effort goes in The Rise of Protogirl. see a group of people getting their banners ready Sci-Mary Beth: Kermit! Miss Piggy! You guys need some help with those banners? Kermit: No thanks. We're good. Sci-Mary Beth: Oh, okay. Tommy Turnbull: Sci-Mary! Sci-Mary Beth: Coming. she goes to him, students mumble some things that make her uncomfortable Sci-Mary: What is it, Tommy? Tommy Turnbull: Take a look at the banner Matau made. Matau T. Monkey: her his banner Tada! What do you think? Sci-Mary Beth: It is... sniffs very sweet. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I must've used cake frosting instead of paint. at the camera Like Pinkie Pie knows that. Bertram T. Monkey: Where is Robotboy for my master's sake? Sci-Mary Beth: I don't know, Bertram. Sci-Ryan: Me too, Sister. Maybe he must've flow off to find some girl I can't remember. Sunset Shimmer: Or maybe he has to fight someone. Matau T. Monkey: Either way, he would be here. Sci-Ryan is a CPA Shadowbolt after all. Yumi Yoshimura: Yeah, yeah, Matau, we get the picture. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Yumi. Go back to the van. Yumi Yoshimura: Okay. so Evil Ryan: Who invited that purple haired human anyway? Marceline: I did. Evil Anna: Someone did know that. Evil Ryan: Cut it out, Anna! Evil Anna: It's Evil Anna. Remember that. And watch. Sci-Mary Beth: Hey! Cut it out, you two! No need for that! Anna and Evil Ryan nod Tommy Turnbull: Marceline, have you seen Robotboy? Ryan checks his communicator and sees Robotboy Evil Ryan: I think he is coming. Marciline, you could get back to your home world. Marceline: Okay! I'll see ya guys later! And if there's any danger, just call me. Evil Anna: Sure. Tommy Turnbull: See ya, Marcy! leaves Evil Ryan: Okay. Now, she's back home. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this musical showcase will be amazing since the Friendship Games. students glare at Sci-Mary and she hides behind Ryan. Sometime later Sci-Mary Beth: I won't be able to let that down like Ryan. Sci-Ryan: You and Twilight was bad at the Friendship Games. Ryan F-Freeman: Like me, you transformed into a demon obsessed with magic. Gus Turner: And try to open portals to Equestria to understand all the magic. At least what Meg said. Meg Griffin: I heard that! Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, Meg. Look on the bright side. That thing brings us closer then before. Meg Matau T. Monkey: You said it, Master Ryan. Let my band sing a song. Darksteel (EG): One, two, three, four. song Better then Ever starts playing Matau and the Skylanders: There was a time we were apart~ But that's behind us now~ See how we've made a brand new start~ And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh~ And when you walk these halls~ You feel it everywhere~ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together~Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~ Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~You can feel it, we are back~ You... can... feel... it...~ And I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Mordecai (EG): There was a time we couldn't see~ Past the differences~ Rigby (EG): That separated you and me~ And it left us on our own~ Darksteel (EG): But now you walk these halls~ And friends are everywhere~ Matau and the Skylanders: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah! We are all together~Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now that we are back on track~ Now... that... we... are...~ Yes, I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever! Beth claps her hands. Sci-Mary Beth: That was pretty good, Matau! Matau T. Monkey: Thanks. a bow Mordecai (EG): Keep the songs coming, Matau! Rigby and I are on a roll today! Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): I know why we pony up. It makes this band awesome. Rigby (EG): It sure does. Garfield (EG): If Robotboy is here, he would be amazed. Lola Mbola: He’s coming right now. arrives Tommy Turnbull: There you are, Ro! Rigby (EG): It’s about time you came back! Sunset Shimmer: Robotboy, where have you been? Robotboy: Robotboy been fighting Protoboy. Matau T. Monkey: Guess you did fight Protoboy. I did know Carmelita is my love. Like Meg to Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. Maybe you can form a band of your own. Sunset Shimmer: I don’t know about that, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Me too. And for me, Protoboy would do in a band called the Robotboys. Well, I guess Robotboy won't be beaten by a crazy demon girl. To Sunset No offence. Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Robotboy: Robotboy likes bandname Robotboys. Thanks, Sci-Ryan the Shadowbolt. Sci-Ryan: No sweat! Peridot: Hey, Robotboy! I saw you defeat that proto-clod while Lapis, Amethyst and I were chilling in the café. You were great out there. Robotboy: Thanks, Peridot. Can’t believe you noticed. And how Amethyst doing? Peridot: She’s doing great! I love hanging out with that Crystal Gem friend of mine. keeps putting up the banners. Amethyst: Keep the banners comin’, Peri! I’m on a roll today. Peridot: Amethyst and I are like sisters. Sci-Ryan: How did you get here? Peridot: Oh, Lapis dropped me off. Ryan F-Freeman: Lapis? I remember now. Robotboy Say, kid. You think they can be in your band? Robotboy: Okay, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Lapis Lazuli: Wait! I remembered when I played music with Peridot while we were in the barn. Mind if I join the band, too? Ryan F-Freeman: You sure can, Lapis. her Lapis Lazuli: Thanks, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Any time, buddy. Sci-Ryan: Me and Sci-Mary can give you a tour and I think it would be best to get to know the new Mary before they heard all the stuff about the old Mary. Lapis Lazuli: Okay. Sci-Ryan: I hope you and I do my best like Sunset. Sci-Mary Beth: You can say that again. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And Evil Anna, my girlfriend, is one of those Equestrian sirens. and his sister leaves Robotboy: Well, Tommy. Maybe Robotboy's band can play one of songs from Fluttershy's. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Maybe later, kid. We could get to practicing right now. Robotboy: You right. Let’s go. Katie Jones: her phone Don't worry, Mom! I promise this will be the best Battle of the Bands yet! I'm just working on the decorations. Oh, I know that Dad won't make it. Do you need a voice mail for him? Ryan F-Freeman: Umm. Who is that girl? Lapis: Robotboy, who is that girl? Is she one of your friends? Robotboy: Yes, she girlfriend. Amethyst: No way! Robotboy: Way! Evil Anna: What's her name? Robotboy: Katie Jones. Evil Ryan: So, this Katie Jones is one of those humans? Robotboy: Yes. Bertram T. Monkey: I know if she use magic like me for my master's sake. Katie Jones: the phone Huh? Hold on, Mom! I'll call you later. up her phone Excuse me? Actually, I'm from the Bay Area, but I do originally live from another world, and I do have magic, so yeah, don't sweat it. Robotboy Oh. Hi, Ro! I see your getting preparations ready. Robotboy: Me too! Evil Ryan: Ro? Is that the name of one of the Barbie characters or something? Katie Jones: Evil Ryan Excuse me? Evil Ryan: I know that Ro is a nickname. But, you must be Katie Jones. Katie: Yes, yes I am. Matau T. Monkey: At least I know Princess Ivy, Miss. She is one of Master Ryan's friends and met her on the planet known as Cybertron. Katie Jones: Nice! You must be Matau T. Monkey, right? Matau T. Monkey: Uhh. Yeah. Thanks for guessing. Katie Jones: You're welcome. Robotboy So, Robotboy, are you excited for the Battle of the Bands tonight? I can't wait! Robotboy: Yes! Evil Ryan: I guess it would be pe like the Dazzlings with me and my band the Cyberlings. Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes